In recent years, light emitting diodes (hereinafter referred to as “LEDs”) have improved light-emitting efficiency, and have become popular as general illumination light sources. These LEDs require DC power as a power supply for driving the LEDs.
In contrast, conventional techniques suggest driving circuits that convert AC supplied from a domestic AC power supply into DC and output the DC (see Patent Literature (PTL) 1). PTL 1 discloses a driving circuit including: a rectifying and smoothing circuit including a capacitor connected between output terminals of a diode bridge; and a voltage conversion circuit including a booster circuit connected to output terminals of the rectifying and smoothing circuit.
Furthermore, many dimmer-compatible driving circuits are sold to expand the market of luminaires including LEDs.